RedLlama
"RedLlama is one of the greatest figures in the Graal Military Community's history. He never said no to anything and always made the right choices even when the information concerning the choices were slim. He founded Autism and provided us with nothing anyone else could. After years of his service, he was awarded the title of Magnus and Auel, befitting him," - '''Azrael Magnus Caelestius while regarding RedLlama the Great of Graal.' RedLlama is a controversial figure within the Graal Military Community. RedLlama has provided autism and disregarded cancer such as Sarovia. RedLlama's accomplishments have put many of those such as Auel, Sherlock and Xinke to shame. With his prowess he was able to defeat five armies all by himself, and changed the course of Graal Military History. RedLlama has affiliated himself with many guilds throughout his military career, guilds such as The Llamanian Empire, The State, Valeria, The RedLlama Rim Forces and many other militaries that have been left in ashes. But in ashes, they are remembered in the fire they caused, and RedLlama's accomplishments are no different as he has stung the Graal Military Community with his influence, permanently damaging it with his traces left in all current militaries. Respect for RedLlama has always been the greatest out of everyone else in the community. Auel himself regarded RedLlama as a supreme being who he had been trying to seek council with. The ability of RedLlama has never been disregarded. In times of war, peace, truth, violence, intolerance, tolerance, injustice or justice RedLlama's wisdom has always been sought by those who wish to seek the power of the almighty figure. Origins RedLlama's origins begin in Graal. Being elder brother to, KingLlama, RedLlama was the Crown Prince to the throne of The Kingdom, a military organization which based itself at Graal Castle. The guards of the castle were stationed near the bush-yards and were often PKing with the PKers. RedLlama was stationed in the flag room where he was heavily guarded by an escort of Royal and Elite trained Guards. The Kingdom eventually fell to ashes and was taken over by PKers. But in ashes, the fire is remembered. But the fire wasn't remembered, it rose and overtook RedLlama's destiny. RedLlama's Royal Guards had not abandoned him. They traveled by sea to seek sanctuary in the land known as, "Deepworld," The Ships of The Old Kingdom had arrived at a prosperous trading world known as, "Westeros," Westeros was a province of the Dominion of Deepworld which was a vasssal to the Kingdom of Rim. The Kingdom of Rim was hostile to the Kingdom of Graal which had already fallen. RedLlama was forced to seek hiding within Westeros. His brother, KingLlama, was soon born in Westeros, making him a native to the Old Graalian Lands which they had once inhabited. The Trials of Tributary RedLlama's kingdom which he was to inherit was now gone, and with his own Royal Guards, and his popularity up to an approval rating of 53%, RedLlama decided to form his own nation in Deepworld. RedLlama however, could never lead without passing the Trials of Tributary. Deepworld was different from Graal, and with differences, the biggest difference was the right to inherit. The Trials of Tributary were passed by the Council of Rim and the United Deepworld Realms in order to prevent mere bastards from inheriting claims which belonged to the relatives of the former owner. Unfortunately, RedLlama was a bastard-born. RedLlama's father had sexual intercourse with a Llama near Belle Island. With this in mind, RedLlama had to fight for his rights to inherit a strip of land that The Kingdom of Graal had titles to. If RedLlama could inherit this land, he would be able to organize his army and set up a settlement. Knowing what was ahead of him, RedLlama decided to endure the Trials of Tributary, to show his foes that he is not a mere weakling. The Trials of Tributary involved enduring the lakes of Westeria, the province west of Westeros. The lakes of Westeria had a sense of magic to them, if you could stick your head long enough into the lake without dying, the lake saw a future within you, it would let you live, and it would bless you. RedLlama came to the lake, by himself and endured the lake. For 1 hour, his head was within the lake, and then, the lake appeared within his very mind, and blessed him. RedLlama awoke near a rock, with a necklace of a water symbol around his neck. He had endured, the lake saw something within him. As the news spread, and as RedLlama's popularity increased, the Council of Rim was forced to give RedLlama the titles to the land. RedLlama could now begin his ambitious project. The New Llamanian Empire RedLlama, with his settlement, Arstrotis, reaching a population of ~32,500(33) now wanted to expand. RedLlama, using his knowledge of warfare invaded and annexed the Dominion of Westeros. The Kingdom of Rim used this as a justification to declare war on The Llamanian Empire. The Kingdom of Rim was unsuccessful in defending Dragus, Importa and Mitilia. Nortros was blockaded by The Llamanian Empire. The Llamanian Empire sent troops south to capture Minteria and Eastria. KingLlama was unfortunately captured during the siege in Deepworld's Rim, but it was a decisive victory for The Llamanian Empire. What followed next was a total collapse of The Kingdom of Rim's forces. The treaty that followed saw The Llamanian Empire annex all Rim lands with the exception of the Rim province itself. Nortros, Importa, Volrod, Dragus and Mitilia were all absorbed by the province of Westeros. With The Kingdom of Rim, losing so quickly, The Llamanian Empire was declared the new superpower of Deepworld. The Llamanian Civil War RedLlama was now the most powerful person in all of Deepworld, the halls of Arstrotis were filled to his delight. However, politics of the court were all but too unpleasing. Unfair and corrupt bills were being passed left and right. RedLlama tried to veto the bills, but his vetoes were vetoed by the Tributaries. Soon, a bill know as the 4/9th bill, a racial bill that insulted all Non-Westeros born Llamanians was passed, RedLlama tried to veto it, but his veto was vetoed. The provinces were enraged and seceded from The Llamanian Empire, with the exception of Minteria and Westeros. KingLlama, RedLlama's viceroy and brother, seeking the opportunity to gain power knew it was his time to strike. KingLlama held a coup against RedLlama, but it failed. The provinces which had seceded from The Llamanian Empire recognized KingLlama as their legitimate leader and formed The Llama Empire. The Llamanian Civil war began and resulted in a Llama Empire victory over The Llamanian Empire. RedLlama's fate was left to KingLlama who decided that RedLlama would be executed. The Kingdom of Rim helped RedLlama out by intercepting him on his sea ride from New Importa to Arznata and sent him to Graal, a location still unknown to KingLlama. The Kingdom of Rim and RedLlama secretly partnered up and formed the organization in order to gain recruits in Graal. The organization is still active today and is known as, "RedLlama Rim Forces," on Graal guilds search. Graal Slavery RedLlama returned to a different Graal. Tasked on using his organization to build up a recruit force for The Kingdom of Rim. But RedLlama is a smart figure, RedLlama used his organization to not only attract recruits, but to get the recruits to attract Balambians. Balambians were unskilled, uneducated. RedLlama was skilled and very well educated, but he was also broke. RedLlama used RedLlama Rim Forces to piggy bank his slavery trade. RedLlama exploited the feature of no out button in order to force people to farm in his house, or be stuck there for the entirety of their graal career. Those he captured were forced to work for 1 hour in exchange for their freedom. RedLlama also captured slaves and forced them to join his military organization which shipped back their recruits to Rim. The trade eventually started to become less and less profitable so RedLlama used his remaining funds to loan other people some gralats. If they did not pay back he would trap them and use his recruits to prevent them from escaping the house. Mysterious Endeavors RedLlama gave command of RedLlama Rim Forces to Artootzka, who was more than capable of leading the guild. RedLlama decided to live out his days in Deadwood, until he was approached by two people who wanted to work with RedLlama. The clients were unknown, but both of them seemed to of shared the same interest. They talked about a project that could make ones gralat count infinite. RedLlama was intrigued by this proposal, infinite gralats could do well to support RedLlama Rim Forces, and would allow him to hire a large mercenary fleet that could retake DeepWorld, splitting the land half and half with Rim. The clients said they would tell RedLlama the projects name by tomorrow evening. But, RedLlama never heard from the clients again. The last thing both clients said to RedLlama was one blank letter, "C," Conflict The Kingdom of Imperia and The Bacseyian Confederacy were at conflict with each other. RedLlama had heard about The Kingdom of Imperia's rise, but dismissed it, not wanting to concern himself with the affairs of the outside like he once did in Deepworld. But now, with war raging on, could RedLlama really stay neutral in a conflict he was interested in? RedLlama decided to research more on the subject before taking a stand. He had noted that Bascey was crushing Imperia with their superior forces. But RedLlama also acknowledged that the quality of Imperia's members was more than Bascey's quality. RedLlama decided to remain neutral on the conflict knowing that if he engaged, Rim would pull out of Graal. RedLlama later heard that Bascey was crushed, and that Imperia's leader had become a more cynical figure, which Imperia's knights disliked and decided to leave the guild. Amity After Imperia fell, The State was soon founded by three major guilds. RedLlama was interested in the politics of The State, but didn't want to join The State. For a while, there was peace. But peace is simply war when its paused. The State's Ministry of Justice tried to coup the government but failed. What resulted after the coup failed was the exile of the communists under the Ministry of Justice. RedLlama soon heard that Bascey was remade and reformed and that communist exiles flocked to Bascey, bleeding it in. RedLlama, learning from The State, declared Amity among his organisation, stating that any act of rebellion in any form would result in punishment by death. Amity meaning there was to be peace, and there will continue to be peace. Sainthood RedLlama was one day approached by a godly figure in his dreams, the figure told him that he was destined for sainthood, that the lake saw it in him. He was destined to be a leader, he was destined to have godlike powers. When RedLlama woke up, he found out that he could now fly, spit autism from his mouth, and change matter in any shape or form. RedLlama was deemed a saint by The Catholic Church. Legacy and Personality RedLlama was destined to have a successful career. The lake saw it in him, it saw greatness and prowess that none other could achieve. RedLlama's royal lineage provided his legitimacy to rule a reality. RedLlama's leadership skill put those to shame as he is regarded as the second greatest leader in the Graal Military Community. RedLlama's slavery plantation earned his organization Gralats which made RedLlama's days forever rich and made his deal with The Kingdom of Rim easier and quicker to honor. RedLlama's neutrality in conflicts shaped his personality, something that attributed to many things. RedLlama's sainthood gave him supernatural powers, powers rival to no one, proving RedLlama is truly on top. RedLlama likes to acknowledge the good things in life, but he is not one to be stupid and doesn't disregard the bad things about life. RedLlama is known to be an idealist, and states that the greatest way to achieve the moral high ground is by doing absolutely nothing whatsoever. RedLlama's personality is overall quite rich and desired. Quotes ''"Yes that may be true but how can you conquering my lands be justified when you don't have any autism to prove it?" "We gotta ban Germain," "In my own opinion, the greatest way to achieve the moral high ground is to simply do absolutely nothing whatsoever," "How can you say that you're on the moral high ground? True that person may of attacked first, but they never would of if you didn't provoke them," "It was one male, and one female. They both PM me saying C and never PM me again, I wish I had added them. Quite weird eh?" "Strict orders that are defied really shows that people don't like formation trainings," "I'd rather old war games please," "Notice, that as I speak, you aren't. But you are acknowledging that I am speaking. Because I ordered you to, now you can follow orders eh?" "The greatest person in this game gets bullied at school by the locals who make fun of his nerdy glasses," Powers and Abilities Off-mapping abilities RedLlama has used mounts to cheat through walls, and uses Auel's portal tactics to teleport those who don't have the knowledge of off-mapping. RedLlama has also developed his own cheat that allows him to walk multiple tiles at once rather than walk through the wall, tile by tile. Godmode Cheats RedLlama can use GodMode cheats to prevent himself from dying. RedLlama tends to do this while he is AFK, RedLlama can also use GodMode cheats to fight without dying. Advanced Pixel Artist RedLlama's pixel art designs are advanced and look quite beautiful. RedLlama has spent time learning to master the art of pixel art and has managed to do so. RedLlama can make beautiful bodies in a mere half an hour. RedLlama used to do graphics request for gralats until he invented his plantation which died out after the out button feature was implemented. Marshal Duelist RedLlama is a skilled individual that has mastered the art of PK, BK and sparring on all devices with or without cheats. His quick movement skills and side moving trickery allows him to hit his opponents while his opponents, clueless, think they can hit him from the side or front. He waits for them to hit him while they're near him, the hit will be 2 tiles away and he can simply move in and hit two times pushing his enemy away. His side strategy also enables him to confuse his opponents and beat them easily while only hitting their sides. Great Leadership Abilities RedLlama is known for his expert leadership abilities. He can lead massive guilds, plantations, forces, anything and be successful at the same time. RedLlama can lead successful rallies, trainings and convince those to join and merge with him for his interests. His abilities in leadership can only be rivaled by some of the greatest leaders that resemble him. Handsome RedLlama can hang Jason-Tail with the local ladies. His facial features such as well trimmed hair with a red bandanna, high cheekbones with a grey color, red eyes with a masculine stare are all so attractive to these fine ladies. Wise RedLlama knows when to do and how to act. His wisdom is unmatched by any other person. RedLlama gained his wisdom after his great defeat at Arstrotis.